Enemies to Friends to Lovers
by KagomeandInuyashaluver101
Summary: Kagome is a happy teen living a happy life! One day antoher teen came in and he moved in with her and her family. Kagome automatically hates the guy! What will happen? INUXKag LEMONS Later! Better then it seems! MusaandKagomeroxs101 here wit a new NN!
1. Why?

Hey guys! MusaandKagomeroxs101 here! I have a new story called Enemies to Friends to Lovers! Hope you guys like it! BTW this is in modern time! No demons, or mikos, or hayous, or any of those stuff!

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"But mom!" whined 17 year old Kagome Higushari

"No I don't want to hear it" replied her mother sternly

"Why does he have to move in?" asked Kagome

"Because we've known him since he was a baby" said her mother

"Correction! You've known him because of his mother! I've never met him" said Kagome

"Yes you have when you guys were babies"

"You think I remember him from when I was a baby! I can't remember anything from when I was a baby"

"Well come on! He's going through a hard time! His mother died and his father died a long time ago and his brother does not want him to move in with him! Cut him some slack" said her mom

"Well I do feel bad" said Kagome

"You see!"

"Yeah but I still don't understand why he has to share a room with me!" whined Kagome

"Because besides the living room your room is the second largest room in the house!" said her mom

"Ugh! Why can't he sleep in the living room then?"

"Kagome! That will be rude!" said her Mom

"Fine whatever I guess we can share a room! But if he does any funny stuff he's out before you can say Out!" said Kagome

"Ok! I knew you'd see it my way!" said her mom

"Yeah whatever! I'll go meet Sango now!"

"Ok have fun!"

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Kagome's family was having this 17 year old boy named Inuyasha move in with the. His mother was best friends with Kagome's Mother. But his parents died and his brother hated his guts. So Kagome's mother agreed to take care of him until he turned 18. Kagome was ok at the news at first but then she hated it when she found out she had to share her room with him!

"Oh god Sango! I can't believe it! It's so not fair!" complained Kagome

"Well maybe he won't be that bad! At least you won't have to share a room with Miroku the lecher!" replied Sango Kagome's best friend since the Kindergarten

"Yeah true!" laughed Kagome

Both Kagome and Sango laughed. Miroku was a "friend" of theirs. He has let's say a problem. He's a pervert. He gropes every single girl he sees and asks them to bear his kids. Kagome and Sango became friends with him in the 3rd grade. Miroku only groped Kagome on her birthday but he groped Sango almost every day! Kagome thinks Miroku likes Sango more than a friend but Sango disagrees with her and said even if he did she would never like him like that!

"Hey when does Inuyasha get here?" asked Sango

"I think 3:00 why?"

"Because it's 2:45 now"

"Oh crap! Gotta go! Bye!" said Kagome

"Bye LYLAS!" yelled Sango

"LYLAS too see you tomorrow!" replied Kagome

(A/N 4 those who don't know LYLAS means Love Ya like a sis)

"Oh crap I hope I'm not too late to see him! I hope he won't be a pervert like Miroku and I hope he doesn't make my life a living hell" thought Kagome

Kagome got to her house. She opened the door and…

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Yes you guys might hate me! But yes it's a cliffy! Please don't hate 4 the 1st time! See Ya! I'll still continue Truth Dare or Double Dog Dare Inuyasha style


	2. First Impressions

**Hey guys! Thanks 4 reviewing! I'm glad 2 see that you guys like this story as much as you like Truth Dare or Double Dog Dare! Ok now on 2 the story**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hi my name is Inuyasha" said a silver haired 17 year old hanyou. He had long silver hair. He had 2 silver dog ears on his head and he had golden eyes. He was also very handsome. Kagome couldn't stop looking at him.

"Uh...my...name...is..." said Kagome

"**Oh crap what's my name? Gakome? No. Kamgo? No. Sango? No. I know it's Veronica! No! I think it's..." thought Kagome**

"My name is Kagome!" said Kagome

"**Yeah that's my name!" thought Kagome**

"Well pleased to meet you Kagome! Thank you for sharing your room with me!" said Inuyasha politely

"Um...no prob!" said Kagome

"Well now that you kids met each other, Kagome why don't you show him your guys room?" said Kagome's Mom

"Ok! Come on Inuyasha!" said Kagome

Kagome led Inuyasha up to her room. When they got to her room she showed him his bed.

"There's your bed." said Kagome

"uh...ok...question though how come the sheets are purple?" asked Inuyasha

"Hmmm. Good question! I don't know my mom is the one who puts on the sheets. I guess all the boy colored sheets were dirty! Well at least you don't have pink sheets like mine!" said Kagome

"Yeah I guess" said Inuyasha

"Hey Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"Yeah?" said Inuyasha

"Can...I...uh..."

"What? Come on I don't have all day!"

"Fine jeez! Can I touch your ears?" asked Kagome

"Uh...let me think about that...**NO!**" replied Inuyasha

"Why? They're sooooo cute!" said Kagome

"Well I only let my mom touch and the only person who's gonna touch my ears are gonna be my mate, wife, or girlfriend!" said Inuyasha

"Oh so you have a girlfriend?" said Kagome sadly

"No, I'm just saying that if I ever have one she's the only one to touch it!" said Inuyasha

"Oh ok so you're single!" said Kagome happily

"Yes I am single! How about you?" asked Inuyasha

"I'm single too!" said Kagome

"Oh really?" said Inuyasha happily

"Well anyways just so you know don't mess with me cause I'm a miko!" said Kagome

"You're a miko?" said Inuyasha

"Yes I'm a miko! Got a problem with that?" said Kagome

"No, but stop having an attitude! And stop being perky! God I hate preps!" said Inuyasha

"What did you call me?" said Kagome

"A Prep!" said Inuyasha

"Don't call me a prep!" said Kagome

"I'll call you what I want to! Bitchy Prep!"

"Fine then you're an asshole!"

"Ok good! I'm proud to be an asshole!" smirked Inuyasha

"Grrr! God I hate you!" yelled Kagome

"Right back at you Bitch!"

"Jackass!"

"Wench"

Kagome stormed out of her room.

"**God he's such an ass!" thought Kagome**

"**She's cute when she's mad" thought Inuyasha**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well I'll stop here! As you can see I didn't have a cliffy! So don't chase, torture, hurt, kill, or sue me!


	3. Meet Sango

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating a lot! I've been busy with my studies! Oh well here's the 3rd chapter! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"Kids wake up!" said Ms. Higurashi (A/N That's what I'm gonna call Kagome's Mom!)

"Huh? 5 more minutes Mom!" replied Kagome

"Don't 5 more minutes me! Today is Inuyasha' 1st day of school and it's YOUR duty to show him around!" said Ms. Higurashi

"Ughhhh!" moaned Kagome while getting up from bed

Kagome got up from and went into the bathroom

"God you look like a mess" said Inuyasha

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Kagome

"What the? God are you trying to make me deaf or something?" said Inuyasha

"What the hell are you doing in MY bathroom?" asked Kagome

"YOUR bathroom? You mean OUR bathroom since I live with you now!" said Inuyasha

"Oh My God!" said Kagome

"What?" asked Inuyasha confused

"Your...uh...naked" said Kagome while closing her eyes

"What? Oh God! Don't you ever knock?" said Inuyasha while putting a towel around him

"What are you doing naked anyways? This isn't a nude house you know!" said Kagome

"I was getting out of the shower! Can't a guy shower in peace?" said Inuyasha

"Well I'll leave now! Oh yeah, by the way hurry up and get dressed cause we have to leave for school today! And I have to show you around" explained Kagome

"Whatever" replied Inuyasha

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**30 minutes Later**

"Oh Sango there you are!" said Kagome

"Oh hey Kagome! Who's your friend?" asked Sango

"Oh! Sango meet Inuyasha! Inuyasha meet Sango! Sango is my bestest best friend in the world!" said Kagome

"Not to mention prettiest and smartest!" replied Sango

The girls both laughed

"Hi Inuyasha! So, what brings you here?" asked Sango

"If you must now, my mom and dad died and my older brother hates me so I have to live with Kagome and her family" explained Inuyasha

"Oh Ok! Well I'll make sure you'll have a nice time here! I mean me and Kagome are the nicest people you'll ever meet!" said Sango

"Yeah Right! Kagome here is a snobby, slutty, bitch!" said Inuyasha

"Hey! Ok buddy! Get this straight! 1. I'm not snobby! I hate Snobs! 2. I'm not a slut cause I don't go fucking random people and also I don't date and I'm still a virgin! and 3. I'm not and I repeat **NOT A BITCH!** You Asshole!" yelled Kagome

"Well I see that you guys get along already!" said Sango sarcastically

"Yeah Right" said Kagome

"I can't wait till you guys get married!"

"WHAT!" yelled both Inuyasha and Kagome

"Just kidding!" said Sango nervously

"Just so you know Sango I hate Inuyasha! No wonder you're his brother hates him!" said Kagome

"I don't care if you hate! Because I hate you more!" said Inuyasha

"Ai yi yi! This is gonna be a looooooooong year!" said Sango

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Ok well that's all 4 now! No cliffy!**


	4. KinkyHo

**Sorry I haven't been updating! But thanks guys 4 still reviewing! BTW LunaCharon8 yes your profile page is where you go 2 upload and submit your stories! If you guys have any questions just fell free 2 ask me!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"My Dear Sango wait up!" yelled Miroku

"Huh? Oh No here comes the lecher!" whined Sango

"San...go...how...are...you...doing...?" gasped Miroku while groping Sango's butt

"**AHHH! PERVERT!" yelled Sango**

**SLAP**

"Uh what's up with him?" asked Inuyasha

"Oh that's Miroku! Miroku is a total perv! He asks every girl he sees if he can bear his child!" explained Kagome

"Oh Hello there! Who are you?" asked Miroku to Inuyasha

"I'm Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha here has to live with us until he turns 18!" explained Kagome

"Oh ok! Welcome friend!" said Miroku

"Uh-huh" said Inuyasha

"So my friend what's up with you Kagome?" asked Miroku

"Huh? What do you mean?" replied Inuyasha

"You know...are you guys getting it on? You know make love? Fuck her? Have sex with her?" explained Miroku

"**WHAT! Oh God! You really are a lecher! I wouldn't do that to her ever! She's a fucking whore!" yelled Inuyasha**

"**I'm not a whore you Man-whore!" yelled Kagome**

"Oh I see they are getting along great" said Miroku

"Yup" replied Sango

**SLAP**

Miroku has a red hand mark over his face

"Oh Miroku when will you ever learn?" said Kagome

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**At School**

"Hey Kikyo have you seen the new boy?" said Kagura

"Huh? No why?" said Kikyo

"Man he's fine!" replied Kagura

"Really?" said Kikyo

"Yeah wait there he is now with..." said Kagura but Kikyo interrupted her

"I see him now! Oh My God! He's fucking hot! But what is doing with Kagome? She's such a loser!" said Kikyo

"Go after him Kikyo!" said Kagura

"You're right! Wish me luck which I clearly don't need!" said Kikyo

Kikyo headed towards Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango.

"Hi Cutie! I'm Kikyo!" said Kikyo to Inuyasha

"Uh...hi! I'm...um...Inuyasha" said Inuyasha

"What are you doing here Kinky-Ho?" said Kagome

"Well I saw Inuyasha here and I thought why should he be hanging around with you losers when he can be hanging around with me!" said Kikyo

Kagome could feel herself getting mad

"Uh...Kinky-Ho...or whatever you name is...if you excuse me I'd rather hang around with Kagome then with a slut with you...ok understand? Now bye-bye!" said Inuyasha

"Uh! Fine be that way Inuyasha! But you will be mine! Bye!" said Kikyo

Kagome was this close to slapping Kinky-ho in her face

"I take that back Kagome your not a whore she is!" said Inuyasha while pointing to Kikyo

"Yeah I agree too!"

"_Holy crap! Was I actually starting to get jealous! Oh My God Girl get a hold of yourself you aren't getting jealous over Inuyasha" thought Kagome_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Well that's it 4 now! Bye!**


End file.
